1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a removable anchored device, system, and method for treating Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD). The present invention is more particularly directed to providing an anchored intra-bronchial obstruction that may be removable.
2. Description of the Related Art
COPD has become a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States over the last three decades. COPD is characterized by the presence of airflow obstruction due to chronic bronchitis or emphysema. The airflow obstruction in COPD is due largely to structural abnormalities in the smaller airways. Important causes are inflammation, fibrosis, goblet cell metaplasia, and smooth muscle hypertrophy in terminal bronchioles.
The incidence, prevalence, and health-related costs of COPD are on the rise. Mortality due to COPD is also on the rise. In 1991, COPD was the fourth leading cause of death in the United States and had increased 33% since 1979. COPD affects the patient's whole life. It has three main symptoms: cough; breathlessness; and wheeze. At first, breathlessness may be noticed when running for a bus, digging in the garden, or walking uphill. Later, it may be noticed when simply walking in the kitchen. Over time, it may occur with less and less effort until it is present all of the time. COPD is a progressive disease and currently has no cure. Current treatments for COPD include the prevention of further respiratory damage, pharmacotherapy, and surgery. Each is discussed below.
The prevention of further respiratory damage entails the adoption of a healthy lifestyle. Smoking cessation is believed to be the single most important therapeutic intervention. However, regular exercise and weight control are also important. Patients whose symptoms restrict their daily activities or who otherwise have an impaired quality of life may require a pulmonary rehabilitation program including ventilatory muscle training and breathing retraining. Long-term oxygen therapy may also become necessary.
Pharmacotherapy may include bronchodilator therapy to open up the airways as much as possible or inhaled betaagonists. For those patients who respond poorly to the foregoing or who have persistent symptoms, ipratropium bromide may be indicated. Further, courses of steroids, such as corticosteroids, may be required. Lastly, antibiotics may be required to prevent infections and influenza and pneumococcal vaccines may be routinely administered. Unfortunately, there is no evidence that early, regular use of pharmacotherapy will alter the progression of COPD.
About 40 years ago, it was first postulated that the tethering force that tends to keep the intrathoracic airways open was lost in emphysema and that by surgically removing the most affected parts of the lungs, the force could be partially restored. Although the surgery was deemed promising, the lung volume reduction surgery (LVRS) procedure was abandoned. LVRS was later revived. In the early 1990's, hundreds of patients underwent the procedure. However, the procedure has fallen out of favor when Medicare stopping reimbursing for LVRS. Unfortunately, data is relatively scarce and many factors conspire to make what data exists difficult to interpret. The procedure is currently under review in a controlled clinical trial. However, what data does exist tends to indicate that patients benefited from the procedure in terms of an increase in forced expiratory volume, a decrease in total lung capacity, and a significant improvement in lung function, dyspnea, and quality of life. Improvements in pulmonary function after LVRS have been attributed to at least four possible mechanisms. These include enhanced elastic recoil, correction of ventilation/perfusion mismatch, improved efficiency of respiratory muscaulature, and improved right ventricular filling.
Lastly, lung transplantation is also an option. Today, COPD is the most common diagnosis for which lung transplantation is considered. Unfortunately, this consideration is given for only those with advanced COPD. Given the limited availability of donor organs, lung transplant is far from being available to all patients.
There is a need for additional non-surgical options for permanently treating COPD without surgery. A promising new therapy includes non-surgical apparatus and procedures for lung volume reduction by permanently obstructing the air passageway that communicates with the portion of the lung to be collapsed. The therapy includes placing an obstruction in the air passageway that prevents inhaled air from flowing into the portion of the lung to be collapsed. Lung volume reduction with concomitant improved pulmonary function may be obtained without the need for surgery. The effectiveness of obstructions may be enhanced if it is anchored in place. The effectiveness may also be enhanced if the obstruction is removable. However, no readily available apparatus and method exists for anchoring the obstruction, and for removal if required.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a new and improved apparatus and method for permanently obstructing an air passageway that is anchored in place, and that may be removed if required. The present invention is directed to a device, system, and method that provide such an improved apparatus and method for treating COPD.